


Night Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Fingering, M/M, Pool Fucking, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, tanlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's like the REM song, or that scene from Romeo+Juliet, you know, but with more fucking.





	Night Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @blownwish

———

“Where’re we going?”

Yuri whispered, though he wasn’t sure why. 

The dark hallways of the official hotel were abandoned this late at night. All reasonable humans were already long in bed, the gym and spa level of the hotel eerily still. Long shadows of gym equipment cast shapes through the spotless glass, illuminated only by the tall white letters of ‘PRINCE’ that stretched across the adjoining tower of the hotel.

They were high up, above them only sparsely occupied state suites and penthouses. The pool was a soft blue glow through the glass windows of the gym, dotted with red markers of key-card locked doorways and the faint twinkle of the Barcelona skyline. 

They were far away from the rest of the utterly wasted skaters whom were either passed out in their room, or dancing like idiots to t.A.T.u blasting through rental stacks in the ballroom. 

Yuri had been down in that cesspit not more than ten minutes ago, legs crossed one-over-another, somewhat successfully hiding the aching hard-on he'd been sporting for most of the evening as he attempted to give his best eye-fucking to Otabek ‘far-too-sexy-in-a-leather-jacket-and-dress-shirt-for-his-own-good’ Altin. 

Sure, the name was a mouthful but it was the fucking truth. Crisp white cotton-blend unbuttoned just enough to catch a glimpse of the dip of his collar bones and rise of golden skin across the broad muscles of his chest. You’d think he would have gotten the clue after the whole _Madness_ thing, but apparently not.

“Fuck this.”

Otabek’s head had tilted back over from the crowd, and settled over Yuri, addressing his statement with a raised eyebrow, champagne swirling hypnotically in his glass. All dark eyes and (probably) sexy secrets.

Fuck, it was always as if he knew what he was thinking. And what he was thinking at that moment was whether it would ruin their newfound friendship to just drop to his knees under the banquet table and suck that thick Kazakh cock—

_Fuck._

“I wanna do something fun.”

Otabek’s head had cocked to the side a little like a puppy hearing it’s first command.

“ _Fun_."

He repeated with a low and chocolatey noise that went straight to Yuri's already very intrigued cock. A noise that had him excusing himself to the bathroom to jack off with two lubed up fingers shoved up his ass and coming in less than three minutes before he squirrelled back to find Otabek slipping him a bottle of cold champagne as they fled the banquet.

He had been expecting to go to Otabek’s room. Or out to some club. What he didn’t expect was to be lead up to the abandoned upper floors of the hotel. Hair trigger dick stick twitching with a refractory period only graced to fifteen-year-olds.

“Beka?”

Yuri repeated, fingers slipping on the condensation of the unopened champagne bottle pilfered from the banquet hall, in his grip. Otabek said nothing, leading Yuri to an adjacent door that plainly communicated ‘STAFF ONLY’ in gold embossment.

“This way.”

Otabek ushered gently, peeling the champagne bottle from Yuri’s grip. He’d taken off his leather jacket, left somewhere in the banquet hall, no doubt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to reveal tanned forearms. Muscles and ligaments shifting under his skin as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle to pull from Yuri’s loosened grip.

Yuri followed him a few more steps around to a glass service door.

A glass service door that lead onto the empty pool deck of the hotel, sparkling skyline of Barcelona twinkling across the barely-illuminated surface of the water.

“It’s closed. Let’s just—“

Otabek had a red TimCard pulled out of his wallet in a split second, slipping the plastic between the jam and bolt. A sharp upward slide and resonating ‘click’ through the service hallway, and the door swung open into the frigid air.

Yuri blinked in momentary shock as Otabek palmed his wallet back into the pocket of his dress pants, one hand keeping the glass door open in clear invitation, as if he hadn’t just literally broken into an out-of-access area of the hotel. If Yuri had been paying more attention he would have looked for a security camera, but he didn't bother, too distracted by the streak of rebellion that seemed to stretch a mile wide.

He looked from Otabek, back to the pool with a glance that clearly communicated an openly impressed _what the fuck?_

Otabek shrugged a shoulder and Yuri swore there was a smirk on his face as they slipped silently across the threshold and onto the wooden decking. The strike of his dress shoes were hard against the wood, echoing across the shadowy rooftop, Otabek’s closing the door behind them with a soft ‘click’.

The deck chairs had been stored away entirely, leaving only the long rectangular pool as a centrepiece to the deck, glass railing all that separated rippling surface of the pool from open air.

Yuri was startled a little at a loud rustle, turning on his heel he saw Otabek toeing off his black dress-shoes, body silhouetted by the white ‘PRINCE’ that loomed on the tower behind him. Bottle of champagne left to collect more condensation on the white tiles that lined the edge of the pool.

“Uh,” Yuri licked his lips unconsciously as the now barefooted Kazakh began to unbutton his dress-shirt, “I didn’t bring my swim trunks.”

Another shrug, that may have been a response, thought it dropped the fabric off Otabek’s broad shoulders. Skin pricking with gooseflesh in the soft Winter breeze that whipped around the two adjoined towers of the hotel.

“Gonna swim.”

He said simply enough, though didn’t meet Yuri’s gaze this time, almost as if embarrassed.

There was a faint metallic noise as his belt unbuckled, and rumpling of polyester as his slacks crumpled at his feet.

The realization of what they were doing hit Yuri all at once like a punch to the solar-plexus. 

“Okay. Fuck. Okay.”

He exhaled under his breath, more to himself than to Otabek, as he began to toe off his own shoes.

Otabek was closer to the pool now, face illuminated in shifting blue patterns as two thumbs came to hook under the waist band of his black Calvin Kleins.

Yuri’s shirt was wrestled up and off over his head just in time to catch the underwear dropped the deck and kicked aside with the rest of Otabek’s clothes, seemingly unbothered by the cool night time air on his naked(!) skin.

Yuri’s hands had stopped at his fly, momentarily shocked, entranced and almost fucking _cumming in his underwear then and there_ , at the sight of Otabek Altin’s well-formed and utterly breath-taking, ass. Firm muscle and the _slightest_ hint of softness shaped in a rounded yet delectably masculine package that he desperately wanted to sink his fingernails into. 

If Yuri had any breath left inside him he would have quipped that he’d trust even Otabek to have a manly ass.

But his breath was entirely gone, along with the blood in his head that was now settling firmly in his groin, cock swelling and desperate in his underwear as his slacks slipped off their own accord from his narrow hips, leaving him shocked and stupid in his leopard print underwear on the abandoned pool deck.

But it wasn’t just that, _no, of course it couldn’t be just that_ , because as Otabek took his first steps into the shallow steps underwater, Yuri caught a glimpse of _that_.

 _That_ being the horizontal tanline that ran across Otabek’s lower back and very tops of thighs, connecting gold creamy flesh with the slightly darker complexion of his back and legs. Yuri didn’t have to wonder long how that tempting line on Otabek’s skin crossed just above his hips, as Otabek turned at the waist to address him over his shoulder. Muscles in his back shifting in the rippling blue light.

The clear line of tan and naturally pigmented skin stretched low over his abdomen, crossing the faint line of dark hair that lead from his navel and down to his coarse crop of unkept pubic hair. Yuri’s chin snapped up from the deliciously lickable tan-line to Otabek’s face as his deep voice cut across the cold air.

“You coming or not?”

The little voice inside Yuri’s head screamed _YES_ along with his over-eager-hormone-driven-Otabek-crazy hardened cock in his underpants.

_YES. FUCK YES._

As Otabek turned back with a faint trace of a smile (seemingly unconcerned with the lack of response), Yuri caught just a glimpse of his half-hard cock long and tan as it slapped heavy against his thigh.

Yuri let out an almost silent, thankful whimper into the wind, disguised by the small splash as Otabek dived the rest of the way into the pool. 

Naked. 

With no clothes on.

Perfectly normal best-friend activities. Dicks out, not a problem. Victor and Chris probably did this shit all the time. His brain desperately tried to rationalize the situation, whilst also branded with the image of Otabek’s definitely-not-totally-soft cock.

His Otabek-drunk and champagne-drunk brain screamed at him to take the opportunity to fling off his underpants (a little too hard as they managed catch a stray updraft to fly off the 30-floor-high deck entirely, not that Yuri noticed), and dive straight in. Hoping desperately that the _fucking freezing_ pool water would kill his boner.

The dive turned into more of a controlled belly-flop as Yuri broke the surface of the water. The sudden drop in temperature momentarily stunning even his Russian sensibilities. He surfaced with a loud gasp and a cough, blonde hair shielded over his face in a damp helmet and momentarily blinding him, chlorine stinging his eyes.

It was for this reason Yuri openly yelped when two wide palms parted his hair to reveal Otabek chest-high in water, square jaw set hard against the dramatic and rippling blue light.

He shut his mouth firmly at the embarrassing noise, willing himself to frown as hard as he could to ward off the growing pink that migrated across the white skin of his bare chest. The water rippled and shifted with Otabek’s proximity, though the only connection between them was the hands in his hair which fell back apologetically at his shock.

Yuri took a deep inhalation. It was like the locker room, he told himself, it’s not like he could _see_ anything anyway, with the top of the water masked in shimmering light and broken ripples.

He coughed.

“So you like swimming.”

Otabek nodded, moving back a little to tread through the water into the deeper part of the pool, leaving Yuri on his tippy-toes a few feet away.

“My rink in Almaty doesn’t have a pool, there aren’t many places to swim there. But in Toronto there was a pool in our training complex.”

Yuri nodded, thankful at least for the proximity between them as he watched the goose flesh of Otabek’s tanned skin even out as he adjusted to the temperature of the water. Strong arms moving and parting the water as he pulled a through lazy strokes only to head back again.

“I don’t really swim.”

Yuri demurred, pulling his hair back from his face to tuck behind his ears, the ends long enough to float on the broken surface of the water.

“I didn’t really learn, I mean.”

He finished, frowning as he moved his fingers under the water to watch the blue shadows change and shift. Otabek was close again, feet perching on the smooth tiles beneath them as he reached the shallow water, a few strands of black hair dropping down over his brow and dripping with cold water.

A warm hand enconsed Yuri’s wrist under the water, dark eyes locking onto his.

“What are you…”

Yuri began when Otabek’s palm pressed flat against the small of his back, skin so ridiculously hot in contrast to the cold water. He sucked in a breath at the contact, blood settling in the pit of his abdomen at the intimate touch.

“Float.”

Otabek said simply, pushing on Yuri’s lower back hard enough to push him off balance, neck tipping back to hit the surface of the water. Yuri flailed a little at the sudden feeling of weightlessness, held up only by Otabek’s broad palm, his other hand leaving his wrist to cradle the back of his neck in the water.

“The first thing you learn,” Yuri could faintly hear him as his ears splashed in and out of the surface of the water, legs extending awkwardly and trying to come parallel, “is to float, before you can actually swim.”

Yuri was faintly aware that Otabek could probably see his dick and balls bobbing close to the surface of the water by now, but the Kazakh’s gaze was resolutely set on his face. Dark eyes piercing into green as his hands unwaveringly supported his bodyweight under the water.

“Relax.”

Otabek voiced soothed, but was lost by the sloshing water and sudden muted deafness as the back of Yuri’s head sunk further into the water, legs coming up and hips lifting as he tried to let go and float up to the surface. He felt Otabek’s hands shift, and the faint vibrations as that deep voice mumbled something to him, echoed through the confines of the water.

Yuri closed his eyes, trying to forget about his boner which he _felt_ break the surface of the water, exhaling as he lifted his chest to stop the drop of his hips beneath the surface of the water.

There was the faint stroke of fingers on the back of his neck as Otabek’s one hand left, shortly followed by the other, leaving him, for one perfect moment, floating on the surface of the water. Proximity of the increasingly warm water around them shifting in a soft ripple of water against his bare skin.

The spell was broken when Yuri’s eyes fluttered open to see Otabek almost nose-to-nose, breath warm on his wet skin. Yuri flailed suddenly, green-eyes wide with panic as he ‘fell’ back into the water with a surprised noise, Otabek’s hands catching him around the waist and righting him just before he breathed in a lungful of pool water. 

Yuri broke the surface of the water, coughing violently against the cold liquid that had rushed up his nose. His hands fisting instinctively on the warm skin of Otabek’s chest just below the surface of the water.

He didn’t know who started kissing whom.

Otabek’s lips were warm and firm against his own, breath warm against his cheek as both hands encircled his bare waist gently underwater.

Yuri realized he was the one on his toes, neck careening up to kiss Otabek’s temptingly wet lips, the Kazakh in temporary shock.

_Oh._

Yuri’s cock bobbed underwater, dangerously close to skimming the golden brown tanline barely visible through the water. His mind suddenly sped up, catching himself to move his hands further up to circle around Otabek’s thick neck, pulling him in hard. The kiss was all hot temper and attitude, pink lips mashed against Otabek’s trying to gain leverage in the water as his toes left the tile.

The fingernails digging into Otabek’s neck seemed to break him from his shock, and with a growl, Yuri felt his hands clamp hard around the skin of his waist. Fingertips pressing into white skin to leave whiter marks as Otabek’s mouth opened onto his, tongues meeting. 

Yuri’s hazy mind registered champagne and pool chemicals as his tongue slipped against Otabek’s with loud smacking noises accompanied by the slosh of water.

The kiss broke with heavy breaths between the two of them, Yuri’s fingernails still stuck in the skin just below the where the straight line of Otabek’s undercut met the base of his skull.

Green eyes met grey and Yuri could almost feel his skin being set on fire, cold water feeling like it was boiling around him. His heart beat fast, and blood roared in his head, and without thinking he pressed closer, small pink dick rubbing up against the tanline on the inside of Otabek’s hip with a warm press of skin-on-skin. Their breath mixed, and Yuri’s hair stuck to Otabek’s brow as their foreheads met. Yuri exhaled. 

“Fuck me?"

His legs came up to tangle around Otabek’s waist, feeling the hard press of his cock against his ass.

“Please.”

He croaked out, grinding down on Otabek’s dick under the water, all but humping him in the middle of the pool.

Yuri was half-expecting a polite rejection, but that notion was totally divorced from his mind as Otabek’s hands moved down from their hold on his waist to grip each small globe of his ass in his palms and _squeeze_. The tip of Otabek’s cock blindly rubbing into the space between with a faint movement of water.

“Yura.”

Was the only response Yuri got before his mouth was covered again, Otabek’s tongue ruthlessly fucking into his mouth, forcing a dribble of saliva down Yuri’s chin. Otabek pushed forward, feet almost comically slow on the tile with the resistance of the water, until Yuri’s back met with the cold tile of the side of the pool.

Yuri gasped again as Otabek’s chest pressed into his own, firm panes of muscle pushing him against the grout of the pool side as he plundered Yuri’s mouth with small groans that met each of Yuri’s own. His hands moved from where they were sandwiched between the pool wall and Yuri’s ass, wide palms massaging down his thighs to his knees, to push them flush up against the pool wall, forcing Yuri to hook his calfs over Otabek’s shoulders above the water.

Yuri keened, bent in half and totally at Otabek’s mercy, hair sticking haphazardly around his face, in his mouth, in his eyes. His cheeks were bright red and flushed, and the skin of his chest pricking at the cold wind that whistled over the roof top. The broken iridescence from the lamps in the bottom of the pool struck strange blue shadows across Otabek’s tanned skin as he broke the kiss.

It was like a weirdly surreal, sexy dream. And it was fucking perfect.

Both Otabek’s hands left Yuri’s knees tracing down the backs of his thighs to slosh back under the water.

Yuri bit his lip as he felt the tip of Otabek’s index finger push gently against his rim, dark eyes never once breaking eye contact though his mouth was open in a wet pant. He buried his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck, cold and wet, skin smelling of chlorine, tonguing a few stray drops that worked their way down the fine tendons of his neck.

Yuri’s toes curled in the air behind Otabek’s head as he pressed a finger inside him, slipping in against minimal resistance, feeling his face contorting against his neck in momentary confusion.

“Yura…” he licked a drop of pool water from his lips that dripped from a strand of black hair dangling over his brow, breath hot in Yuri’s ear. 

“Did you…”

His index finger pulled out only to press in again with his middle finger as well. Testing.

Yuri gasped, wriggling his hips and and pushing against the fingers to force them deeper inside him, revelling in the way Otabek panted against the skin of his neck as his free hand clenched harder into the back of his thigh.

“Earlier, I just…” he gasped as Otabek scissored his fingers a few times experimentally, the stinging sensation of pool chemicals in contrast to the overwhelming sensation of Otabek’s fingers pressing into him, “…in the bathroom…” the fingers crooked, pumping in and out as the water sloshed about them, “…couldn’t stop thinking about you…”.

Otabek paused, with a complex noise half between a whimper and a growl. 

Suddenly the gentle, yet firm touch was replaced with something more base and aggressive. He bit down in the crook of Yuri’s neck, another finger added to three which pumped in and out of Yuri’s already stretched out rim with violent movements of water.

Yuri arched as best he could, sandwiched into the pool wall, hissing as Otabek’s teeth pressed into his skin and he bruised fingerprints into the back of his thigh stretched up high to his chest. His fingernails scraped at Otabek’s scalp, digging into the prickling hair of his undercut as the pace of the fingers thrusting into him grew.

Yuri whimpered, cock twitching under the water, angry and red and oh-so-hot despite the cold water. Still shocked into half-disbelief of the fact Otabek ‘fucking-tanline-hot-as-fuck-big-horse-dick’ Altin had him skinny dipping and sandwiched in a pool pumping his forearm in rigouous motions in and out of his ass at break-neck speed.

That and Otabek looked _wrecked_ , pupils blown wide, jaw open, face cast in rippling shadows reflected from the surface of the water.

It was too much for Yuri, who’s thighs started to shake, and balls started to ache and draw so close to his body he swore one of them was receding entirely (or maybe that was just the cold water).

“I’m gonna… I can’t…”

He gasped as Otabek broke his tooth-hold on his neck, mouth coming to smash into his with teeth and tongue. Yuri could faintly taste his own blood with Otabek’s saliva, along with champagne and chemical aftertaste, whimpering as he came untouched under the water. Tiny cock spurting disjointed trails of cum into the pool dissipate in globules at the surface of the water.

He whimpered as Otabek did spare a moment, breaking the kiss to stare deep into wide green eyes, fingers wrapped around the base of his own cock as he rubbed the head experimentally against Yuri’s stretched out rim.

“Wait…” Yuri gasped, catching his breath, back scratching against the grout of the pool side, “…gotta…”

If Otabek heard, he didn’t listen, as he pressed of the head of his cock hard enough to slip into Yuri’s rim with a soft pop of skin and faint slosh of water.

Yuri intaked a breath through his nose at the sudden, much wider, intrusion. His head thumping back painfully against the hard edge of the pool near the forgotten bottle of champagne. The burn of the stretch and the abrasive push of chlorinated water made him hiss. Otabek sinking in only a little, foreskin pushing back as just the head of his cock rested inside Yuri’s ass before he stopped the motion entirely.

He pulled out, hand still on the base of his cock, Yuri faintly aware he was gripping his own balls with each push inside him. Just the head each time, in and out, in and out. With each pass the pain of the stretch and sting of pool water becoming less and less until he was panting for more.

“Beka…” Yuri whined, hands dropping to Otabek’s chest to scratch marks across his pectorals. 

“…please…”

“Please?”

Otabek pushed the head of his dick inside Yuri again, head cocking to the side in that faux-puppy move Yuri had recognized from earlier. A few stray droplets of water tracing down the tendons of his neck to settle in the divets of his collarbones.

The smirk on his face was obvious.

Yuri dug his fingernails harder into Otabek’s chest, raising angry red welts, now entirely aware he was being teased like a cat with a laser pointer. Except the laser pointer in this ridiculous allegory was Otabek’s cock, and Yuri wasn’t so easily tricked.

He grit his teeth, moaning as he levered his hips down to take in more of Otabek’s cock, chest dipping further into the water, up to his neck with each inch he sunk. Yuri moaned thighs shaking as he reached even his limit of flexibility, upper back still trapped against the edge of the pool.

Otabek’s jaw was locked hard now, eyes dark and hungry as he watched through the shimmering blue surface of the water as his cock was disappeared inch by inch into Yuri’s ass.

Yuri didn’t get time to sink the last inch as Otabek’s hips snapped forward, pushing his lower back against the hard tile of the pool to bottom out entirely, feeling the press of Yuri’s balls tight against his abdomen.

Otabek released his thigh, ushering his knees down to link Yuri’s shuddering legs around his waist, hands finding purchase on his ass again to stretch those small white cheeks apart.

Yuri shuddered out a faintly pleased sob as Otabek began to move, picking Yuri up by his ass and pushing him back down on his cock, using the lower effect of gravity under the water to lift Yuri on and off his cock, hard and fast. Water sloshed angrily around them, along with the faint, distorted reflections of the white ‘PRINCE’ illuminated beyond them.

Yuri’s arms wrapped around Otabek’s shoulders, head buried in his neck as Otabek picked up the pace and ruthlessly met each lift of Yuri’s hips with his own thrust, bottoming out each time with a violent splash of water. 

Yuri felt the angry red rash of the rough tiles against his back grow with each thrust that forced him up and out of the water; faintly aware of his cock hardening again under the water.

Otabek must have noticed too, because the last words out of his mouth before he met Yuri for another kiss were:

“Touch yourself, Yura.”

Yuri moaned into the kiss, it was slower, sloppier this time, one hand reaching under the water to desperately grip his own cock as Otabek continued to thrust into him at a ruthless pace. He whined, feeling the fingers tips gripping his ass clench and unclench in a soundless warning of what was coming.

Otabek broke the kiss with a low and shuddering moan, slamming Yuri back down on his cock one last time to meet the first rope of cum that spurt deep inside Yuri’s ass.

Yuri whined a little at the sensation of Otabek releasing inside him, the faint twitch of that thick cock, the last straw as his own dick gave a few short spurts of cum in his grip. White traces of semen lazily floating to the broken surface of the water.

They panted heavily into the cold night air, Yuri’s chin resting on Otabek's shoulder as he stared out into the Barcelona skyline and the stars that dotted the dark sky above. It was an almost surreal moment; feeling totally weightless in the water with only Otabek’s hands gripping him tight against his body, cock giving a few last lazy twitches inside him. 

He felt Otabek stiffen a little, back straightening as his chin lifted above Yuri’s ear looking up and over the edge of the pool.

“Beka?”

Yuri pushed back a little, letting his head rest against the cold tile, damp blonde hair strewn haphazardly across his face. He caught Otabek staring up at the apartments for the briefest moment before his gaze settled back on him.

Wordlessly, Otabek dipped his head to press a sincere, soft kiss against his lips, words lost in the breath between them.

“Nothing.”

———


End file.
